


ChaiR

by mooyu0505



Category: Cytus (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 14:57:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18813238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooyu0505/pseuds/mooyu0505





	ChaiR

　　他去了一趟為時兩個星期的遺跡探勘，這算是短期了，不過對Simon而言這是段如同人生一半漫長的時間。他一回家就受到自家金毛犬擁抱的迎接，被抱緊在懷內三分鐘以上他才肯鬆手。  
　　「我回來了。」Colin淡淡的說，即使自己身上還很狼狽的樣子，就算全身疲倦不堪仍然要擠出一個微笑讓Simon安心。  
　　「……。」  
　　他知道他戀人的性格，他從不講甜言蜜語，不是直率的講就是閉嘴。在A.R.C.時就是如此了，他很沉默－－笨拙的沉默。  
　　粗糙的指腹摩擦在Simon的金色軟毛上，和Colin的眼睛有著同樣顏色。像是安慰一般的撫摸著這大孩子的頭髮。揉亂後又整理，整理後又揉亂，說穿了Colin也只是想玩玩他的毛髮。  
　　Simon整張臉埋在Colin穩定起伏的胸膛上，有土壤混著雨水的味道、不知誰的鐵鏽味……和他的味道。  
　　老實說，Simon滿喜歡他今天的古龍水口味。  
　　「去洗澡，臭死了。」  
　　「是、是～」  
　　他終究還是放開了戀人，分離前落在他頭頂輕輕的一吻瞬間讓空氣升了溫。  
　　這樣的身體接觸他其實並不討厭。  
　　  
　　褐髮的男人穿著鬆垮垮的浴袍走出浴室，他身上的水滴滴答作響。他老是這樣，洗完澡後馬上一屁股坐在研究桌前。Simon泡茶技術依然像個門外漢，茶香都被水蓋過了，不過Colin看在他難得貼心的份上還是喝了幾口。  
　　剛好的三顆方糖。  
　　  
　　「要吃點什麼嗎？」他輕聲問著。  
　　「不了。我整理完資料後再自己煮晚餐。」  
　　所謂的晚餐其實已經是深夜十二點後的事了，Simon偷偷翻了個白眼，接著默默的走出房門。Colin心想他大概又生氣了。  
　　沒想到他接下來端著一塊草莓蛋糕回來了，而且是他最喜歡的那家店。  
　　「拿去。」  
　　他的眼神依然不屑一顧的樣子，只是眉頭下垂的幅度稍微緩了一些。Colin接過了那盤小蛋糕，上面點綴的小草莓一不小心滾落到了盤上，對方反射性的撿起了草莓，直接往Colin的嘴裡塞。  
　　「唔、」  
　　他輕輕舔舐著那草莓，舌頭熟練的在它的外皮上打轉、浸濕，直到草莓酸甜的蜜液被他釋放到嘴中，香氣和甜美讓他的嘴裡充斥著愉悅。他彷彿欲求不滿的一併將Simon的手指頭含入嘴裡，那溫熱潮濕的地方瞬間包覆著整根手指。他調戲著他的食指，一場激情前的邀約。他把蛋糕放到了一旁，畢竟填飽Colin也有其他方法。  
　　  
　　Simon撫摸著Colin的線條，順著胸肌下去到腹肌，接著就是難以啟齒的地方，他用手掌摩擦著柱身，輕輕搓揉著頂部的小孔，流著半透明的液體。不得不說他真的進步了，白濁很快就玷污了金髮男人的指間。  
　　年輕人在男人的耳旁呢喃，半命令式的要求他跪下，他也只好裝乖的照做了。他一拉開褲頭就是對方的龐然大物彈出來，「哈，這樣子就有反應啦。」Colin調侃的說，不等Simon回嘴，接下來就是直接整根含進嘴裡。像是個吃冰棒的孩子一樣，來回舔舐、吸吮，嘴角還有些許津液流下，卻看上去格外情色。  
　　在他快到達顛峰時，雙腿一顫，措手不及一把壓下Colin的頭，讓他強制得吞下那些液體。他劇烈的咳了好幾下，經過一陣子的喘息後他才得以開口說話，他震驚中帶著一絲憤怒的眼神仰望著Simon，後者的眼神充滿著歉意，他甚至撇開了頭，不願面對。  
　　「謝謝Mr. Simon招待的熱牛奶。」  
　　挑眉，那討人厭的笑容角落還沾著白色的「牛奶」。  
　　「……。」  
　　沉默。  
　　「接下來我得整理資料吶，還請您讓個位？」  
　　他輕佻的語氣非常有禮貌，Simon有那麼一瞬間想要出手揍人，但他想到了更好的方法。  
　　「坐上來。」  
　　「什……」  
　　「會很過分嗎？」  
　　這句話讓Colin一瞬間像是被凍結了，  
　　無法拒絕。  
　　  
　　他緩緩站起身，跪太久讓他雙腿發軟差點跌倒，Simon在傾刻間將他拉回胸懷，連帶著將他的浴袍半脫到腰間。  
　　Colin心裡是千百個不願意，可是看見那金毛大犬的兇狠模樣就不得不軟下身段，畢竟他們還得合作好一陣子。坐下去時他發出了一聲驚叫，嗚咽聲持續了好一陣子才逐漸平復下來，這個姿勢讓他的敏感點一次次的被刺激，他連拿鋼筆都拿不好，更別說語音記錄了。  
　　「啊……第十二次、探勘嗚、地質……哈啊……」  
　　「你之後要把這個拿出來聽？」  
　　Simon壞透了，在說話的同時頂到更深處的地方，甚至啃咬著鎖骨。  
　　「是誰當我的椅子的……啊－－太深……」  
　　他變本加厲的讓Colin的雙腿打的更開，更加讓他體會到什麼叫快感。  
　　在身上被頂著的男人其實已經快受不了了，但因為重要的資料都在桌子上，讓他不敢釋放出來，只能緊咬著浴袍依偎在Simon的懷中，像極了一隻小奶貓。  
　　即使看不到正臉，但這傢伙真該死的可愛。  
　　  
　　每當他舒服到頭往後仰時，Simon就會吻上他的臉頰，吻著那些眼淚和舊傷痕。  
　　他多希望那些傷痕會和眼淚一樣被吻掉，但他沒有魔法也不是王子，這種事怎麼想也不可能。一不小心從臉頰吻到唇，悄悄探入了濕軟的嘴中，交纏、分合，一手掐著對方的下巴，另一手則是刻意的在乳首上畫圈。  
　　年長的男人因為受不了這樣子的折騰，解放到了浴袍上，隨後長著天使翅膀的藍眼小惡魔也將自己的第二次顛峰填滿了Colin另一張嘴。  
　　  
　　「該死……今天報告沒做成……」  
　　「明天再說也可以。」  
　　

　　幾天後Colin打開錄音檔，恨不得把Simon的命根子斷了。


End file.
